


Tumblr Prompts

by ohemdee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, all fluff all the time, but I keep it G-rated, doing good deeds, steve rogers loses his pants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohemdee/pseuds/ohemdee
Summary: Bucky and Steve use their combined spy skills to deliver some gifts on Christmas Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourPalYourBuddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPalYourBuddy/gifts).



> So when I told Syd, “Oh I’m so sorry I missed you sending me that writing prompt over the christmas break, I will defs have that written by New Year’s Eve,” I meant Jan. 4. So anyways, you wonderful human, here is your extremely late, vaguely christmas-themed Stucky

New Year’s Day at the Avengers tower was a quiet affair. With the holidays over, their obligations to appear everywhere and look festive died down dramatically, which basically left everyone piled in their comfiest clothes in the living room, lounging and swapping ridiculous stories.  
  
Natasha snorted into her beer at Bruce’s retelling of all the places he had ended up post-Hulk out, and how amazingly, even naked, people will pick you up and drive you home. Bucky and Steve were curled up together on the couch, Bucky listening raptly, while Steve tried in vain to “actually get some paperwork done”. Bucky barked out one of his rare laughs at Bruce’s run in with an overly friendly cobra, and the team fell into comfortable silence.  
  
“Still,” Bucky started, “I don’t know if that tops Steve.”  
  
Steve looked up sharply. “Don’t know if what tops Steve?” He put his Starkpad aside.  
  
Bucky grinned, “Don’t know if that tops the Brooklyn-” and Steve jumped on top of him.  
  
“Aw, Steve, now you have to tell.” Natasha waved her bottle vaguely in their direction. “How would you end up naked anywhere in Brooklyn?”  
  
Steve sighed and moved from his new seat on top of Bucky back into his old one, trying to ignoring Bucky’s smile. “Okay, but it’s not nearly as interesting-“  
  
“He gets picked up by the cops at the end.” Bucky dodged Steve’s tackle, and bounced lightly towards the kitchen.  
  


* * *

  
_Christmas Eve- Afternoon_  
  
“I don’t know why you watch the news, it just makes you sad.” Bucky leaned over the back of the couch in his and Steve’s apartment, burying his face in the crook of Steve’s neck and tickling him with his beard. “Watch something happy. Or better yet, come play video games with me. I’m still getting used to Stark’s latest arm.”  
  
Steve turned his face towards Bucky, “Just after this. There’s a home for kids that had a big fire last night and lost all the toys they had collected, and I want to get the name so we can replace them.”  
  
Bucky rested his chin on top of Steve’s head, “You know you could look that up on a computer, right? That’s a thing now.” He nosed Steve’s hair, and then turned his attention back to the TV, climbing over the back of the couch to sit next to Steve. “Poor kiddos.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s why I want to do something.”  
  
“What if-”  
  
“That sentence never ends well, Buck.”  
  
Bucky elbowed him lightly. “This one is good. What if we gave them something better than just replacement gifts?” Steve pulled back a bit, interested.  
  
“What if we used my highly undervalued assassin skills, and delivered these gifts?”  
  
“You want to dress up like Santa Clause and deliver gifts to kids on Christmas Eve?” Steve raised one too perfectly blonde eyebrow.  
  
Bucky’s grin somehow gets bigger. “No, I want you to dress up like Santa Clause and act as a distraction so I can deliver gifts to kids on Christmas Eve.”  
  
Steve sighed and looked to the ceiling, making Bucky move in closer until he was hovering right over Steve’s face. “Please, Stevie. Just one night. For me. And for the kids, of course.”  
  
Steve kissed the end of his nose. “Alright fine, but you gotta find that Santa costume, I am not encouraging this anymore than it needs to be encouraged.”  
  
Bucky grabbed his face and kissed him back before taking off out of the room.  
  


* * *

  
_Christmas Eve- Night_  
  
Steve was going to get arrested, and it was going to be ridiculous. He could see the headlines “Captain America Debuts New Costume!”. He stomped his feet around on the roof, hoping that he wasn’t causing any permanent damage. Finally he heard the coo that indicated Bucky was in position. Lightly, he jumped down, jingling the bell that Buck had gotten from God-knows-where and shouting “HOHOHO” as loud as he could. He heard some scrabbling from inside the house, and a couple of tiny faces pressed to the window, which disappeared as he turned around. He rummaged in the bag he had, pulling up a teddy bear and looking at it for a long moment.  
  
“HMM I THINK THIS IS FOR THE NEXT GOOD BOYS AND GIRLS.” The walls looked thin enough, but he wanted to be sure that he was drawing all of the attention to this side. A couple of new faces poked up, with older kids now looking over top of the littler ones, lifting up the exceptionally short so they could see. He sure hoped Bucky was going to be fast, because improv was not his strong suit. He rang his bell a little more, rummaging in his bag a bit. He looked back up at the roof.  
  
“UP AND AWAY.” He jumped up, hauling himself to the roof with far too much effort. The suit was really slowing him down. He marched about a bit more, ringing the bell, making his way around. Finally, the second pigeon coo came. Gifts were secured, mission complete. Steve tried to make what he hoped were reindeer noises, and shouted “MERRY CHRISTMAS” a few times for good measure before meeting Bucky around the side of the house, pulling off his fake beard as he went.  
  
“You got them all Buck?”  
  
Bucky grinned, “They’re gonna lose their minds, Steve. Nice work, by the way.”  
  
“I can’t wait to get out of this thing. Race you home?”  
  
“You’re on, old man.” Bucky took off a full tilt sprint, Steve hot on his heels.  
  
Halfway across the Brooklyn Bridge, Steve started to feel a breeze that certainly hadn’t been there before. He slowed down a bit, trying to look for the cause without giving Bucky too much of a lead, and realised his pants were starting to come apart at the seams. Swearing, and thanking the forces that didn’t let Tony hear him all the time, he tried to hold them together to no avail. Right up the inseam, the pants were done, leaving Steve with everything hanging out for New York to admire.  
  
“Buck!” The other man was long gone, and probably just assumed that Steve was just yelling to try and steal his lead. Holding the pants together awkwardly with one hand, Steve made his way down the sidewalk, seriously regretting his choices. And then of course, of all the ways to end a night, he heard the short blare of a siren come up behind him.  
  
“Rough night?” The first cop stepped out, his partner holding back in case of trouble.  
  
Steve looked up to the stars for a minute. “Yeah, it turns out these pants weren’t made for running.”  
  
“How about you hop in, we give you a ride, and let you off with a warning this time?”  
  
Steve was nearly grateful to the officers as he clambered into the back of the cruiser.  
  
“Where ya headed to, bud?”  
  
“Um…” Steve wasn’t exactly sure if the cop was joking, “the Avengers Tower?”  
  
“You one of Stark’s nerds?”  
  
Steve smiled, “Yeah something like that.”  
  
On the bright side, he did beat Bucky home.  
  


* * *

  
“So, wait a second, all you got off with was a warning?” Bruce’s eyes were crinkled with his smile behind his hand.  
  
“No, no.” Natasha grinned, a bit too ferally for Steve’s taste. “There’s a bigger question here.”  
  
“Oh yeah.” Steve leaned back, letting Bucky wrap his arm around his shoulders. “What’s that?”  
  
“You said you were naked on the Brooklyn bridge. Where was your underwear, Steven Rogers?”  
  
Steve’s ears turned a truly fluorescent shade of pink. “I, um… well. Modern underwear just isn’t comfortable?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write. Also, everyone, come say hi on [tumblr](http://emdeewrites.tumblr.com)! I'm always happy to take prompts over there


End file.
